Seventeen
by Piper Potts
Summary: Uma música que não lhe saia da cabeça, aquela letra, será mesmo verdade...tudo que julgava ser bom realmente desapareceria assim, fazer 17 era uma marca de submissão á um homem, ou haveria algo por trás...17 seria conhecimento, ou a capacidade de se entregar a alguém?


"Nunca te direi o que aconteceu quando virei os dezessete''

A música não saia da cabeça de Pepper desde que ela a havia ouvido naquela mesma manhã. Fazer 17 parecia um momento mágico, onde finalmente toda a força do universo cooperaria com você. Onde o principe encantado finalmente se revelaria, dariam as mãos e quando celassem o beijo de amor verdadeiro, passaros cantariam sua união, tornando-a duradoura. Ela sorriu involuntáriamente, um par de mãos gentilmente apertaram seus ombros.

– Tony... - ela murmurou baixo, torcendo de leve o pescoço sob os ombros para encarar o jovem gênio. NÃO! Não era disso que se tratavam os contos de fada, fazer 17 não deveria ser sinonimo de submissão ao principe, deveria ser a queda de um rei e a redenção de uma rainha, não o contrário, jamais, jamais! Ó, mas doia, se doia, olha-lo nos olhos, nas duas piscinas azuis, profundos, elétricos...porém com certa preocupação no olhar?

''Você sempre pergunta o que se passa comigo, mas você não passa de um garoto rico, mimado, tem as sensibilidades de um homem de alta classe, nada, nenhuma! Vive para trabalhar em seus brinquedos.''

''Sente vergonha de mim, porque uso minha lingua livremente. Me ensina como devo me comportar. Aposto que gostaria que não falasse também, pois toda vez que o faço, faço em você um ponto fraco...''

Então...17. O vestido vermelho longo, encaixavasse perfeitamente nas curvas recém descobertas de mulher, os quadris confortáveis envoltos na fina seda do vestido. Os cabelos mais longos que o usual, curvados sobre os ombros, recaidos timidamente sobre os seios. Como ele gostava...

– Pepper, você esta incrivel!

A voz do jovem inventor a tirou de seus devaneios, os olhos estreitaram-se, ela analizava cada centimetro de seu reflexo, não reconheciasse mais, as mãos correram pelos quadris, envolvendo a si própria, abraçando sua barriga de leve, curvando-se, sentia-se mal. Dezessete, dezessete...

– Pep... - pelo reflexo Pepper podia vê-lo, num terno preto, elegante, uma bela ( e cara ) gravata abraçava seu pescoço, era azul e fechava elegantemente o visual.

– Pepper...

Não, não...Pepper fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque suave de suas mãos novamente, o mesmo aperto sobre os ombros, ela o sentia, sentia seu toque, podia o sentir sorrindo, ali...loucura?

'' Eu senti você questionar o modo como fui criada, nunca me senti como uma pri...princesa...desde pequena eu brincava com o perigo''

Ele a virou, os olhos conectados aos dela, pedindo submissão, pedia que se acalmasse, ele sentia seus braços tensos resistindo ao seu enlaçe.

– Pepper... - o tom de voz não era mais tão calmo, soava mais como um aviso, mas Pepper o ignorava, por opção, relutava contra os braços do jovem gênio.

– Não Tony! Chega! - Ela o afastou - Chega...

'' Vá procurar sua mulher de alta classe, ela sim assemelha-se a um limão, chupado até o talo''

O jovem Stark sentia a frieza de sua amiga, afastava-se dele rapidamente, o evitava como a quem evita a peste! Isso não estava certo, ele não queria o mal da jovem, só queria...bem eis o problema nem ele mesmo podia definir o que ele queria...se é que queria alguma coisa. Sentou-se na beirada da cama de Pepper, esperando que a relutancia da jovem diminuisse, ou que ao menos ela notasse que sua festa de 17 anos já havia começado no andar de baixo da casa.

Tony levantou-se e delicadamente passou os braços pela cintura de Pepper, obrigando-a a encara-lo.

– Pep... - o mesmo olhar de preocupação, ora pindarolas...Pepper sentiu o coração tremer aos poucos, derretendo-se nos braços do rapaz. As pernas fracas, submissão? Fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Não, não...ela não era fraca, sabia de tudo que Tony pensava ele era tão...óbvio...ele apenas a usava como um joguete ou como um peão...nada mais...

– Você vai perder sua festa, você sabe...

Os lábios do inventor se contorceram em um sorriso divertido, enquanto os braços ocupavam-se em sustentar o corpo da dama a sua frente. Até que ela abrisse os olhos, ele seria os dela...

– Patricia? - provocou.

– Edward! - ela riu baixo, deixando que os braços explorassem algo a mais, subindo lentamente por entre os braços do rapaz, sentindo que haviam mais coisas em baixo das roupas do que ela era capaz de sentir. Ele estremeceu com o toque, surpreso.

Submissão, era disso que se tratavam os contos de fada? Pepper deu um meio sorriso, havia achado o ponto fraco de Tony, coitado do rapaz, que agora sorria frenéticamente para ela, acariciando por cima da seda as longas pernas dela, enroladas em seu quadril. Não, não, não era assim que deveria ser...seus lábios se encontraram novamente, em poucos minutos, causando um estrondo alto em ambas as mentes. Talvez isso resolvesse a situação! O jovem inventor tomou-a, recostando-a contra a parede, ele sabia agora o que queria, bom realmente...se quer mesmo saber, acho que ele já sabia, se já sabia apenas confirmou!

Com ambas as mãos ela segurou seu rosto, deixando um beijo singelo sobre a testa de Tony. Não era submissão, não individual , mas mutua. Era amor e era disso que se tratavam os contos de fada, o encontro do princípe com sua princesa, o perfeito complemento. Aquém disso, era conhecimento e capacidade de se auto compreender e de tirar suas próprias conclusões, de se libertar da submissão de pensamento. Era essa a magia dos dezessete...


End file.
